The present invention relates to an automatic stacking device.
Blanks and workpieces that are capable of being stacked one upon the other in an even, vertical column can be packaged and transported as a package or bundle of the workpieces. However, if the columns are not straight, packaging, such as effected by steel or other types of banding, becomes a problem, as the bandings will be or quickly become loose on the columns.
There are many stacking schemes and devices disclosed in the patent art (as cited and discussed hereinafter), but these devices do not provide capabilities of stacking stackable blanks in a plurality of closely spaced columns of the blanks in a continuous manner, in a manner that does not require interruption of the means (conveyors) conveying the blanks to the stacking location.